Thanks For Everything, Friend
by thetalker007
Summary: One shot. A little something for thanksgiving.


Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

It was Thanksgiving day at Stalag Thirteen, and everybody was busy. The Americans had explained to the other men all about Thanksgiving and now everyone was excited. Lebeau was in the Camp Kitchen preparing turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn and other Thanksgiving foods. Schultz was "_helping_" him and Kinch was busy with the drinks. They had talked Klink into giving them wine and now Colonel Hogan was in Klink's office, trying to persuade him to give them an extra hour of light. Newkirk was busy day dreaming by the well, when he spotted Carter coming over to him. "Ever since Carter came to this ruddy stalag, I've never 'ad a bleedin' moment to meself." Newkirk said to himself. "It seems like I'm never alone anymore. Everywhere I turn, Carter's right there behind me." Newkirk often wondered why Carter was so attached to him. He had been meaning to ask Carter that, but had never gotten around to it.

"Hi Newkirk!" Carter approached.

"Ello mate."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What I'm thankful for."

"And that is…"

"Girls."

"Oh," Carter responded. "You want to know what I'm thankful for?"

"I'd rather not." Newkirk replied, knowing if he said yes that Carter would go on and on and never stop talking.

"Are you sure?" Carter looked hurt.

"Alright Andrew." Newkirk gave in. "But I'd better be nice and short."

"Well actually, I have a lot of things to be thankful for." Carter stated.

"Name five." Newkirk grumbled.

"Let's see…my family."

"Hmpf."

"That I'm safe here and not fighting somewhere."

"Okay."

"A bed."

"Without a pillow!" Newkirk reminded him.

Carter ignored him. "Good food."

"What! With Lebeau cookin'?"

"You."

That caught Newkirk's attention. "Me! But…why? I'm-I'm a nobody."

"No your not!" Carter protested.

"Yes I am! I'm also a dirty, rotten thief, a gambler and…and…Well I'm just not a good role model. So be thankful for someone else." Newkirk argued.

"There are a lot of good things about you too, ya know." Carter noted.

"Ha! You couldn't name one." Newkirk replied. "So just why _are you_ thankful for me?"

"Well…just for being a good friend to me I guess."

"Me? A good friend? That's a laugh."

"It's true! And even though you tease me sometimes, I know you never mean it."

"I don't? I mean, I don't. I never did. You're absolutely right."

"Yeah, and you make me feel like I belong." Carter admitted.

"Oh? 'Ow do I do that?" Newkirk inquired.

"Well, you talk to me. And teasing is a way of acknowledging what I'm saying. Back home the other guys just ignored me." Carter recollected.

"Bless them." Newkirk said muttered his breath.

"What was that?" Carter questioned.

"I didn't say anything." Newkirk lied.

"Really? I could have sworn-"

"Nope. Didn't even move my mouth. Now you were saying…"

"Why you make me feel like I belong?"

"Yeah."

"You except me for who I am, and I don't have to pretend to be someone else. You cheer me up when I feel down and-"

"…I make you sad when you feel 'appy." Newkirk suggested.

"No." Carter sneered.

"I also put you down a lot." Newkirk put in.

"Yeah, but you bring me right back up afterwards." Carter confessed.

"I do?"

"Uh huh, because you make it up to me by playing cards with me."

"I'd play cards with you anyway, Andrew."

"See, aren't you nice?" Carter smiled.

"Playing my favorite game isn't being nice. I do it purely for meself." Newkirk revealed.

"I don't think that's all true." Carter spoke. "On the days that you play cards with me to make it up to me you let me win. What fun is that?"

"'Ow did you know I let you win?" Newkirk asked.

"Oh come on." Carter urged. "_You_, lose a game."

"I guess you're right. It isn't likely is it?" Newkirk laughed. "We'd better get back to the barracks. Lebeau should be done cookin' by now." Newkirk turned to leave. "Wait!" Carter called. He reached over and pulled his friend into a long hug. Newkirk awkwardly hugged back, but relax after a few seconds. "Andrew." Newkirk pulled out of the hug and put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Thanks for being a true friend to me too. If you didn't come along I'd still be a thief, card sharp, pick pocket and a you name it. I 'ave to confess that the so called times that you won those games, you won because I didn't cheat. You really changed me life you did. I never played an honest game of cards in me life until I met you. I don't know what it was about you, but you opened my eyes and helped me to see what I really was, and I thank you for that."

Carter thought for a minute about what Newkirk said. Then he looked at his friend and smiled. "It's funny how thing work that way. You helped me with myself at the same time I was really helping you. And we didn't even have a clue."

Newkirk wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You're right mate. You are completely right. Certain people are brought together for certain reasons." They both walked back to the barracks to find all their friends sitting around the table, turkey in the middle. Everyone had a smile on their face as Lebeau cut the turkey. As Carter and Newkirk sat down, Newkirk thought of just how lucky he was to be here right now. Surrounded by friends and good food. A roof over their heads, fire warming up the room. Even if this was war, he'd never been here today if it hadn't happened. He would have never had the chance to meet so many great people. As he looked around he thought, surely this is worth being thankful for.

_ "Stand up, on this Thanksgiving Day, stand upon your feet. _

_ Believe in man. Soberly and with clear eyes, believe in your own time and place. _

_ There is not, and there never has been a better time, or a better place to live in."_

_**-Phillips Brooks**_


End file.
